Dreamscape
The Dreamscape is an area, in which the player must return to before every night (excluding the Final Night & Shadow Challenge Night). In the Dreamscape, you can find things such as the Forgotten Toys, the Recorder, newspaper articles, and Video Game Cartridges. The Tape Player and Cassette are a necessity to get, as the Origami Cat will not allow you to progress the game without it. The Video Game Cartridges are also necessary to play the Minigames and get the Ultimate Ending. Forgotten Toys In order to get the aforementioned Ultimate Ending, you must find the Toys scattered throughout the area. After finding them, you must ask them where Lollipop is by typing "WHEREISHE" without quotation marks. They will then tell you how to unlock the secret minigames necessary to get the ending. First Toy You must do this on the first night, otherwise it will not work. Upon asking the first toy (The Race Car) where 'he' is, it will respond with the following; "Collect all 100, and go above the entrance." This means to collect all 100 coins found within the Candy's Adventure Minigame. After doing so, return the entrance of the cave towards the beginning of the level and jump above it, then head right. If done correctly, you'll eventually see Lollipop in-game for a few seconds before it cuts to black. Then, Lollipop will deliver the following dialogue. The screen will the fill up with laughter with a slowing sound effect until eventually going to Lollipop's face slowly coming closer to the screen. After a while, it will cut to his first game, a cart racing game. If you beat him, you'll hear him laugh before you're returned to the main menu. Second Toy You must do this on the second night, otherwise it will not work. Upon finding the Second Toy (Which appears to be a Rocking Horse) and asking about 'his' whereabouts, it will respond with the following: "They fall from the Sky. Catch them in this order: red red red red green blue blue white red white blue." For this, you must play 'Fishing with Candy' and do what the toy says; catch the fish in that particular order. After doing so, you will be launched into a Pony Island-esque game, where you must dodge the obstacles laid by Lollipop until he stops. He'll then laugh, the screen will go black, and you'll be launched to the title screen. This time, you'll see another star, red and white, beginning to form. It will be finished once you get through all of these minigames. Third Toy You must do this on the third night, otherwise it will not work. The third toy (a duck on wheels), will say the following upon being asked: "Hit the holes, ordered from left: 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 4, 1, 2, 4, 2, 3, 3, 1, 3." For this, you must go to the Cindy's Garden Minigame, and again, do as the toy says. Hit the moles in that order. The number they are given means their distance from the left (1 is far left, 2 is inner left, 3 is inner right, 4 is far right). Upon doing this, you will be taken into another minigame. This time, you control a duck. You must continue to walk northward and avoid getting hit by the vehicles. When you reach Lollipop, he'll laugh, screen cuts to black, back to main menu. This time, the red and white star is a bit larger. Fourth Toy This must be done on the fourth night, otherwise it will not work. The fourth toy (A toy robot) will say the following when asked: "You must re-confront the final problem! Only then will you re-find him." For this, you must complete the Final Night and Defeat Monster Vinnie. Instead of the text normally delivered, Lollipop will say the following: You will then be put in a Space Invaders-like game, shooting enemies that get faster as you kill them. Upon defeating the enemies, you'll once more hear him laugh before getting put back to the Main Menu. Fifth Toy There is one specific 'memory stone' that you must step near exactly twelve times. Any more or less, this final toy will not appear. The final toy (a teapot) will say the following upon being asked: "Look closely, and find him where everyone is gathered in gratitude." For this, you must go the the Thank You found in the Extras Menu. He can barely be made out between the legs of Withered New Cindy and New Candy. Upon clicking him, you'll be entered into the final minigame. In this minigame, you control a tea cup. You must catch the drips of liquid the Lollipop pours from his teapot. Catch enough, the screen goes black, and your back to the menu with a fully built red and white star. Clicking the star will trigger the following dialogue from Lollipop: You must type 'Lollipop' for the show to continue. If you press ESC You trigger lollipop's jumpscare. Gallery The Bedroom (Night 1).png|Origami Cat in the dreamscape. The Deepscape.png|A stone in the dreamscape. Screen Shot 2017-04-29 at 12.14.59 PM.png|First Toy Screen Shot 2017-04-29 at 12.15.17 PM.png|Second Toy Screen Shot 2017-04-29 at 12.16.51 PM.png|Third Toy Screen Shot 2017-04-29 at 12.19.22 PM.png|Fourth Toy Screen Shot 2017-04-29 at 12.21.26 PM.png|Fifth Toy Dreamscape Dreamscape Dreamscape Dreamscape Dreamscape